


Cook poem

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cook poem

He was a good cook.

He learned it in a circus nook.

He could cook quality dishes.

Without any hits or misses.

Tasty his food was. 

It made everyone pause.


End file.
